action -side story-
by got7story
Summary: garis netral di Trapesium 'tidak kelihatan tapi belum tentu tidak ada' 'when you both lowkey love each other' HyungWonho; WonKyun; JooKyun of MonstaX 2jae; Markson; Jinyoung of GOT7


Side story 'Action'

.

.

.

Dia pendiam. Tak seperti kakaknya yang hampir satu fakultas mengenalnya. Sifatnya berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya. Kakaknya merupakan Anggota Unit Kemasiswaan yang terkenal galak, tak termaafkan dan paling diidolakan di Fakultasnya bersama dua orang temannya Park Jinyoung dan Wang Jackson. Sedangkan dia sendiri lebih terlihat kalem dan lebih dewasa. Saat pertama kali dia masuk ke Universitas kakaknya, dia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat bahwa dia adalah adik dari Im Jaebum. Tapi karena memang dasarnya kakaknya sudah terkenal terlebih lagi teman teman kakaknya yang terbilang cerewet dan teman satu angkatannya yang merupakan adik sepupu dari Park Jinyoung, jadi mau tak mau mereka mengenali adik Im Jaebum.

"hyung, kan aku sudah bilang jangan membuatku susah di kampus." Changkyun menyela di saat sarapan bersama keluarganya.

"aku? Wae? Tunggu kenapa kau tiba tiba marah padaku?" tanya Jaebum bingung. Orang tuanya hanya memperhatikan anak anaknya yang sedang berdebat.

"ish, kau itu menyusahkan hidupku selama di kampus. Dengan pesona menyebalkanmu itu banyak sekali perempuan jadi jadian yang bertanya padaku apakah kau punya pacar. Padahal aku pernah bilang padamu jangan sampai mereka tau jika aku ini adikmu-_-" Jawab Changkyun kesal.

"oh kau tak mau kejadian sewaktu kau di High School terulang lagi?" tanya Umma Im pada bungsunya.

"kurang kurangilah pesona playboymu, apa kau tak kasian pada adikmu sendiri?" sambung appa Im membenarnya ucapan istrinya dan anak bungsunya.

"berikan aku Choi Youngjae nanti kau akan hidup tenang. Aku berangkat! Ayo Imchang nanti kita telat!" Jaebum meninggalkan ruang makan, tidak lupa dia mencium pipi kedua orang tuanya. Itu merupakan kebiasaan keluarga Im, sedangkan Changkyun sendiri hanya mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan kakaknya.

Semenjak terbongkarnya identitas Im Changkyun, mereka akhirnya selalu berangkat bersama. Dulu saat pertama kali masuk, Changkyun sebisa mungkin untuk membuat jarak dengan kakakknya. Ternyata tetap saja hal itu tak akan berhasil jika di sekelilingnya masih ada dua makhluk aneh setipe dengan kakaknya. Selama di perjalanan Changkyun lebih senang melihat keluar daripada harus berkomunikasi dengan kakaknya.

"tak apa kan Imchang?" tanya Jaebum pada Changkyun. Jaebum melirik Changkyun yang dia pastikan jika olddongsaengnya tak mendengar ucapannya. "kku kkungie kau dengar tidak?" Jaebum mencubit pipi Changkyun.

"appo hyung!" Changkyun memukul lengan Jaebum, sedangkan hyungnya sendiri malah tertawa senang. Walaupun Changkyun terlihat seperti olddongsaeng, terlalu pendiam dan juga terlihat dewasa, Changkyun tetaplah bungsu kesayangan Jaebum dengan sejuta keajaiban sifatnya. Dan salah satunya adalah muka kesal dongsaengnya yang sangat Jaebum sukai.

"makanya dengar jika hyung bicara. Aku tadi bilang jika hari ini aku ada rapat. Kau ke caffee duluan tak apakan? Jika kau ingin ke sana bersama Youngjae jangan lupa berkabar padaku." Jaebum mengusap kepala Changkyun sayang. Merasa bersalah juga mencubit pipinya terlalu keras.

"hari ini aku ada kegiatan kampus. Aku ikut kelas musik, dan memilih kelas rapping. Sepertinya aku juga akan pulang malam." Changkyun mengecek kembali jadwalnya minggu ini.

"baiklah aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Kabari aku yah." Changkyun hanya berdeham tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

Changkyun bersama teman temannya sedang berbincang seru di kantin saat istirahat, lalu terlihat segerombolan makhluk aneh berjalan dengan sombongnya. Changkyun yang melirik sesaat tau siapa yang melintas di loby Teknik. Masa bodoh dengan senior anehnya, Changkyun lebih memilih fokus pada makanannya dan melanjutkan perbincangan tadi.

"kku kkungie~ bogoshippo~" Park Jinyoung lalu memeluk Changkyun dari belakang. Dan pasti Changkyun hanya diam dan membuang nafasnya kesal. Semua sudah tau jika dia adik dari Im Jaebum, sekarang mereka semua akan tau nama panggilan kecilnya karena Ketua kelewat galak di kampusnya ini. Teman temannya lalu pamit undur diri karena mereka tak enak dengan seniornya.

"kalian datang seperti itu, lalu teman temanku pergi semua, bukankah ini terlihat seperti penindasan-_-" Changkyun memakan saladnya dengan santai. Tak menggubris hyung lainnya yang mengahancurkan makan siangnya.

"kku kkungie, Jaebum mengatakan pada kami jika kau ikut kelas musik? Kelas rapping kan? Aku punya kenalan anak rap namanya Jooheon. Jika di lihat lihat dia memang garang, tapi sifatnya sangat lembut." Jawab Jackson dengan terus bermain dengan ponselnya. "aku ke Arsitek yah, Mark hyung magh nya kambuh. Oh kku kkungie nanti aku akan memberi tahu pada Jooheon tentang dirimu." Dan inilah yang selalu terjadi jika di kelilingi oleh teman teman hyungnya. Tak merasa terkekang walaupun mendapatkan pengawasan dari teman teman hyungnya. Mereka selalu seperti itu semenjak High School. Karenanya tak ada yang berani mendekati mereka terutama orang orang kesayangan mereka.

.

.

.

Changkyun sempat di paksa oleh Jinyoung untuk ikut Anggota Unit Kampus, tapi dia menolak. Alasannya karena dia tidak punya pesona chic dan cool seperti hyung hyung nya itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengikuti kelas musik yang memang dia senangi semenjak kecil. Keahlian rapnya memang sudah teruji dan di akui oleh beberapa sekolah lainnya. Dan lagi, Universitas ini terkenal karena kelas musiknya selalu menang dalam acara survival. Mungkin itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi changkyun untuk menunjukkan hobinya.

Saat ini seluruh anggota baru berkumpul di aula ruang musik. Di klub musik ini ada banyak kategori. Dari dancing, vocal, rapping, instrument, group band dll. Di sini mereka akan di test secara personal dimana mereka akan di tempatkan menurut kemapuan, dan akan di asah lagi dengan kemapuan mereka sesuai level yang mereka terima. Changkyun sendiri memilih kelas rapping dan vocal. Vocal hanya option kedua yang memang di haruskan di tulis di daftar peserta. Selama menunggu gilirannya, Changkyun banyak bertemu teman baru dan juga ada beberapa diantara mereka yang sudah mengenal changkyun karena bakatnya dulu. Di satu sisi, mata Changkyun terus memperhatikan seorang senior yang menarik perahatiannya. Di lihat dari lengan di bajunya berwarna hijau strip empat, merupakan mahasiswa fakultas Industri tingkat terakhir. Satu tahun lebih tua dari hyungnya.

To : Im Byeontae Jaebum

Hyung, kau tau senior Shin Hoseok tidak? Nama panggungnya Shin Wonho. Dia dari Teknik Industri angkatan terakhir.

"damn! Kenapa aku malah bertanya. Sial-_- pasti nanti jadi bulan bulannnya hyung-.-" Changkyung memukul mukul ponselnya pada wajahnya dan berulang kali berucap sumpah serapah pada dirinya. Tanpa Changkyun sadari ternyata senior yang dia baru tanyakan pada hyungnya, menghampirinya lalu berjongkok di depannya.

"kau tak apakan? Apa kau gugup?" tanya Wonho pada Changkyun yang masih memeluk ponselnya. Saat Changkyun melirik sekilas, dia hanya diam sesaat. Mencerna jika orang yang di depannya bukan orang yang dia tanyakan pada hyungnya.

*1new message

From : Im Byeontae Jaebum

Hmmmm aku mengenalnya. Wae? Dia kenapa?

"aku tak gugup, hanya sedang menghapal lirik." Jawab Changkyun datar. Ponsel miliknya dia genggam terus agar orang yang berada di depannya tidak membaca pesan masuk miliknya. Dengan poker face handalannya, Changkyun berpura pura melanjutkan hapalannya. Woho hanya tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Changkyun yang 'sedang berlatih'.

.

.

.

"kku kkungie~ apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Jooheon?" tanya Jackson yang berlari menghampiri Jaebum dan Changkyun yang sedang bertengkar kecil.

"kali ini apa yang kalian debatkan?" tanya Mark di belakang Jackson.

"adikku sedang jatuh cinta~" Sindir Jaebum dengan melirik Changkyun. Changkyun menginjak kaki Jaebum dengan sengaja lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

"siapa yang dia lihat? Dia sudah bertemu dengan Jooheon?" tanya Jackson pada Jaebum.

"dia menaruh pesona pada Wonho hyung hahahaha. Aku tak tau apa yang di lakukan Wonho hyung sampai sampai Imchang mengirimiku pesan dan menanyakan tentang dia." Jaebum melirik Changkyun yang masih kesal di dalam mobil. "dia sudah bertemu dengan Jooheon. Dia di tempatkan bersama Jooheon, kelas rapping. Tapi dia juga mau di kelas dancing, karena ada Wonho hyung." jelas Jaebum.

"oh kalo begitu Changkyun masuk kelas dancing pemula saja bersama Youngjae. Youngjae masuk kelas vocal level tiga, tapi dia juga mau melatih skill dancingnya." Jawab Jinyoung tiba tiba di belakang Mark.

"dia masuk kelas rapping level dua. Aku akan memberitahu padanya, mungkin dia akan mau jika ada temannya. Ayo, kita jadi tidak?" tanya Jaebum.

"Youngjae sedang mengambil tasnya di kelas. Tunggu dia."

Mark, Jaebum, Jackson, Jinyoung, Changkyun, dan Youngjae berkunjung ke caffee milik kenalan Mark. Mereka selalu rutin mengunjungi caffee itu setiap akhir pekan terutama hari Jum'at. Mereka sudah biasa tampil di sana sekaligus sebagai penghilang penat. Musik merupakan pelampiasan mereka dari rutinitas kampus. Saat tampil di caffee, Changkyun melihat senior yang dia kagumi, dan tanpa sengaja mereka beradu pandang. Wonho terlihat tersenyum cerah padanya. Changkyun hanya menampilkan poker face miliknya. Di akhir lagu, semua hyungnya lalu berteriak 'Shimkuuuung~' yang bermaksud menggoda Changkyun.

"aku tak tau jika dia juga sering datang kesini." Tanya Jackson pada Jaebum. Saat mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing masing, Wonho menghampiri mereka lalu beratap muka dengan Changkyun.

"aku mendengar dari junior lainnya jika kau memang sudah terkenal semenjak High School, dan juga kau sering tampil di caffee ini. Jadi aku sengaja datang ke sini untuk melihat penampilanmu. Ternyata kau lumayan juga, tidak sia sia kau masuk ke level dua. Dan untuk Youngjae, grademu naik menjadi level dua di kelas vocal. Selamat yah kalian berdua. Jika ada acara besar di kampus, aku harap kalian mau ikut berpartisipasi." Wonho lalu menjabat tangan Changkyun dan juga Youngjae, lalu membungkuk pamit dan mengucapkan salam pada yang lainnya.

"cepat kejar, katanya kau mau masuk kelas dancing?" goda Jinyoung. Jinyoung lalu mendorong Changkyun dan meminta Youngjae untuk menemaninya.

"aku tumbal mereka hyung-_-" Jinyoung hanya tersenyum licik. Youngjae membuang nafasnya pasrah.

"Wonho Sunbaenim." Panggil Youngjae. Changkyun shock lalu menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang hyung hyung nya hanya memberi semangat, lalu melirik ke Youngjae. Youngjae hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"iya ada apa?" tanya Wonho pada mereka berdua.

"bolehkan kami ikut kelas dancingmu?" tanya Youngjae to the point. Changkyun hanya menoleh shock pada Youngjae lalu melirik takut takut pada Wonho.

"boleh saja, kenapa tidak? Aku yang akan mengajar kelas pemula. Kelasnya akan di mulai setiap hari senin dan kamis. Kalau begitu, sampai bertemu hari senin." Wonho tersenyum tipis lalu melambai pada mereka berdua.

Youngjae berjalan santai ke arah hyung hyungnya, sedangkan Changkyun hanya memutar badannya berjalan lunglai.

"berterima kasihlah kau pada Youngjae karena mau menemanimu mengikuti kelas dancing." Sindir Jaebum pada Changkyun. Changkyun hanya mendengus kesal lalu berhambur memeluk Youngjae erat. Di satu sisi Jackson dan Mark hanya menggelang pelan. Mereka menggeleng pelan karena tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"sepertinya kita akan menjadi 'cupid' untuk seseorang." Mark berbisik dan Jackson menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

I'm back guys~ hehehe Setelah terjebak di pedalaman akhirnya bisa out juga~

Untuk cerita kali ini, aku nyeritain tentang keluarga Im dan juga kisah cintanya Im Changkyun. Nanti juga ada Jaebum sama Youngjae nya kok~

Review yah kesayangan~

Peace out! Jjai~


End file.
